Living in Fear
by musicandlyrics511
Summary: Aiko is bieng constantly raped. She obtains a totem doll. Does she use it? Read and find out. Reviews would be greatt! :


Hell Girl

A girl named Aiko was being watched by her uncle because her parents were on vacation in the US. She always knew her uncle was different but no one ever seemed to pay attention. He would always touch her inappropriately during family gatherings. This made her feel very unsafe being with him for so long.

One night she was laying in her bed talking to her friend on the phone. All of a sudden her uncle comes in and hangs up the phone. He begins to undress her; tearing her clothes off of her. She tries with all her might to run away but he pins her down. He then ties her up; hands above her head, blinds her, and gags her. She is frightened. Her uncle starts to rape her. Whenever she moved or screamed, he slapped, punched, or hit her until she stopped. This went on for a whole 2 weeks until her parents got back. She lived in fear.

At school, she was getting her belongings from her locker. She overheard 2 girls talking about the Hell Correspondence.

" Hey, did you hear about the Hell Correspondence?"

" No, what is it?"

" It is this website where you type in a person's name and then you can get revenge on them. Like, they die. But you have to enter the person's name at midnight or it won't work. My cousin told me about it so it's probably not true."

" Whoa! That sounds scary."

Aiko closes her locker and goes to class.

Aiko is sitting in her room with no lights on except from her computer. She logs onto and types in her uncle's name, Kaibutso. 11:59. 1 minute to go.

*Midnight*

Aiko presses Enter and there is a breeze and the screen goes dark. She sees a dark figure in her room. She turns her computer back on for light. Sitting there is Ai, Hell Girl. She begins to talk to Aiko; telling her about Hell Correspondence. She hands Aiko a doll with a string around it's neck.

" If you truly desire to take revenge upon those who have wronged you, just untie the scarlet threads from the totem's neck. Pulling the thread will bind you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of hell. However, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver on your end of the bargain. There's always a price to pay… When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven. You will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony, there to remain for all of eternity. "

These words hit Aiko hard. She began to rethink this whole thing. She started to bargain with Ai but when Aiko turned back around Ai was gone. She decided to give her uncle one last chance.

*2 nights later*

Aiko's parents went out to dinner and once again left Kaibutso in charge. Aiko was quietly waiting in her room with the doll clenched tightly in her hand. To her surprise he didn't come in. She finally dosed off to sleep.

During the night, Kaibutso came into Aiko's room and tied her up once again. When Aiko woke up she was being raped. She looked around for the doll but couldn't find it. Kaibutso must of thrown it somewhere. When it was all over, Aiko searched desperately for the doll so she can finally end her misery. After hours of searching in and out of her house, she found the doll outside in the bushes. She grabbed it with anger and pulled the string.

Once again there was a sudden breeze and then everything was still.

Kaibutso was sitting on a couch, watching TV. He was looking at a Japanese game show. Then he saw something that frightened him. The channel changed by itself and he saw a guy that looked just like him fall off a cliff. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He looked around the room to see if anyone saw him this scared. When he turned back around he was on top of a cliff. The living room was gone. He was inside the TV.

Looking into the real world, he saw Aiko sitting on the couch. He yelled at her to get him out of there. She gladly turned the channel. Stuck inside the TV, he was becoming increasingly frightened. All of a sudden, everything went dark. He saw a small light far away. He ran towards it at full speed hoping it was a way out. When he arrived to the entrance, he was back in the real world… or so he thought. Aiko was sitting there with her head down and her hair covering her face. He slapped her because she didn't help him. When she lifted her head, all the skin was peeled off her face and was hanging on her chin. Kaibutso screamed in terror. He ran away but everywhere he went he saw her face. Then he heard a quiet, yet powerful voice say ,

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, Bringing torment and pain to others, Oh damned soul wallowing in your sin, Perhaps it is time to die."

He soon went into a vertigo and passed out.

When he awoke, he was laying in a ferry being rowed by a girl with long black hair, Ai. He asked her where he was but there was no answer. He asked again this time angrier,

" Where the hell am I? "

" This is vengeance, so I am to ferry you to Hell. "

Kaibutso got wide eyed as he looked ahead and saw the fire. He soon realized that he would spend the rest of eternity in agony. He began to weep as the ferry entered Hell.


End file.
